Who's Holding the baby
by Nubian Princess
Summary: Kagome finds a Baby,sesshoumaru finds her what happens? read and find out
1. Default Chapter

AN: you guys know the drill I don't own Inuyasha or any of them. But in this story I won the baby and Kail, you'll find out what I mean later ;). On to more important business this is my first fanfic so don't go easy on me I really need to know what you guys really think but I'm asking you not to be mean when u do it ight? Good.. On with the story (  
  
***  
  
Who's Holding The Baby  
  
Kagome tossed and turned, it was no use no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Inuyasha and Kikyou out of her mind, she was still confused. The fact that she poured her heart out to him and he in turn gave his to kikyou. She dedcided I walk in the woods might put her mind at ease she didn't care if there were demons loose all the better if one would kill her quickly and let her die. She got up and headed for the woods. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was in a treetop watching her every move. What is the wench doing so far away from the others?~ Sesshoumaru was knocked from his thoughts as a stone clapped him in the head he looked at the other tree and saw his nephew kail laughing his head off. Sesshoumaru growled a warning growl and kail stopped. Kail looked and saw Kagome and he snuck out of view for if she was to look in the direction of the moon she would see him.  
  
AN= let me clear a view things up sesshoumaru and inuyasha had another brother named Leinad. Leinad killed himself after his wife Sakarou who died giving birth to kail. Kail has some how do I say this special powers you'll see what I mean later ( ********** ************* ************* Kagome paused she heard something in the bushes something like a cry. She walked over to the raspberry bush and saw a bundle. She looked closer and realized that it was a baby. She scooped her up in her arms and the infant stopped crying instantly. The baby's eyes were a rare shade of lilac, she had platinum fuzz(it isn't long enough to be called hair) she didn't look much older than 7 months old. She started to get up when she heard a big thump on the floor beside her she looked down and saw kail face down in the dirt looking like how inuyasha would look after getting a big sit from kagome. "Uhhh" kail groaned as he tried to stand up. Kagome noticed he was actually hurt and ran to his side "Are you okay?...where does it hurt?" she asked "I'm fine I'm fine" He stood up and a blue light surrounded him. It disappeared shortly after all his scratches and bruises disappeared. He saw the shocked look o her face and started laughing. He noticed the jewel shards wrapped around her neck like a necklace he grabbed after it popped it and started to run.  
  
AN so how was it?? Did it stink was it ok answer me please, if all I get are bad reviews I don't mind I wont stop writing till its done ( thanx much 


	2. her decision

AN- I'm back ( don't worry I'll be gone after the story is done the longest it might be is 4 chapters deal?? Good read on ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome chased Kail. She was surprised to see the speed he was going at she assumed that he was going to easy for her to catch because of his size but she was struggling to keep up with him. She chased him back to the place where they started and she saw sesshoumaru holding the baby upside down and the baby crying. " Hey put her down" kagome screamed " Quiet wench I wont hurt it" sesshomaru said as he inspected the child "It's a her and I'm not wench I'm kagome" " What is it?" he asked. Kagome started laughing "You don't know what a baby looks like?" she asked flabbergasted " Baby?....hmm its funny looking". Kagome walked over and took the baby out of his hands." First of all Sesshoumaru she's a girl ok a girl second of all she isn't funny looking if you ask me you're the funny looking one out of all of us here" she looked and saw kail licking his crotch. " I stand corrected" she continued. Kail walked over to her and began to lift up her skirt" Hey stop it you little pervert!" she slapped him and he flew across the forest floor. " Hey wench I didn't hurt your odd looking thing..baby as you call it". Kail started walking back over to them his cheek glowing the blue light she saw earlier. Sesshoumaru looked her up and down "You look pretty good wench, No wonder my half-brother keeps you your quiet a thing to look at.I'm sure all the other demons are quite jealous of him.." " Does that include you sesshoumarou?" kagome asked. Sesshoumaru kept quiet she took that as a yes. She started to walk away when she remembered the shards. " Ses-" he was gone he and the little creepy child. Oh no! inuyasha is going to kill her. She wasn't going to stay in the woods anymore so she headed back 2 the camp slowly and readily she awaited her doom. She woke up and saw everyone gathered around her with angry expressions on their faces "Where are the shards wench!?" inuyasha was the first to speak "Come on inuyasha im sure she has her reasons" it was sango that spoke next " I smell my brother and some other demon's scent on her" "Hey look everyone she has a baby with her" shippou said. Kagome looked down and saw that she was squeezing the baby a little too tight she relaxed her arms again. "Can you give me a chance to explain?" she asked " You have 5 seconds" sango said. " I was in the woods last night" kagome started " Why were you in the woods when you know that the demons are there kagome" sango asked " Because my dear friend sango if u had see what I did and if you were in my position you wouldn't be able to sleep either" " And what position is that?" shippou asked as he made funny faces with the baby. She ignored his question and continued " I found her in the woods and met up on sesshoumaru". "he didn't hurt you did he" Miroku asked "No miroku he didn't" "Who's scent do I smell on you then" inuyasha asked. "I don't know some creepy kid looking demo he had with him". "what do we do know inuyasha?" sango asked "We go looking for sesshoumaru" He stood and started walking away "and oh kagome?" "Yes inuyasha?". "get rid of that baby". Kagome stopped walking. They all turned and looked at her "whats the matter?" miroku asked " you didn't really expect to carry her along with us " sango continued. "Your right"kagome said " I didn't plan to carry her along with us I expected to carry her along with me, and since we have practically all the shards I guess you guys don't need me anymore". " We had" inuyasha corrected "you allowed sesshoumaru to take them from you" miroku continued " Dammit guys its not like I didn't try to get it back the little demon he had with him was pretty fast you guys don't even know what happened". "kagome just leave the baby here and we go searching for sesshoumaru" inuyasha ordered " Im not leaving her inuyasha kagome turned and started walking away shippou tried to run after her but inuyasha held him back" let the wench go she cant survive without us 


	3. His confusion

Kagome walked until she met up on a pond the sun was about to set and neither she nor the baby ate. She scooped some water in her hands and drank and she gave a little to the baby. She noticed something that the whole time she had the baby she hadn't really cried as in she hadn't seen tears or anything. Kagome looked around to see if she could find any fruit trees..nothing. She sat on the river bank not caring for her skirt that was getting muddy. She looked at her reflection and thought about what she would be doing if she had stayed with the others. But she didn't care she was too hungry to care. She heard someone behind her she turned and saw kail a look of disgust came over her face it wasn't that she hated him it was just that she remembered him looking under her skirt and him licking his crotch not very good first impressions don't you think " What are you doing here ?" she asked " Don't behave like you aren't happy to see me wench" he tried to mock his uncle. "Actually I am" "You are?!" he asked sounding shocked. She placed the baby down and started walking over to him " In case you forgot my little creepy friend you have the shards" she grabbed on to his kimono and held tight "Now I'm asking you nicely kid give them back" she practically growled at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama sent this for you he handed her a basket she took it from him "Where are the shards?" she asked "He has them" he answered "how will I get them back?" she let him go "That's easy" he smiled " Go to him for them" he leaped into the air and he was gone. Weird family she thought. How was she going to meet up on sesshoumaru to get the shards back she went and sat beside the baby. She watched the sun set and remembered the basket she opened it and saw food. She looked up to the moon and smiled "thank god food" she started laughing. She ate and drank some pond water (hey he didn't send wine okay,and she fed the baby). She went over to the grass and made a bed out of some tree leaves and all she layed down and looked at the baby. "I need a name for you don't you think" "Googoo" "mmmm how about hana,you like that?" "* drool drool*" "I like it" She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
She awoke at about sunrise and decide to continue her walk to the nearest village. She arrived in the village at about noon.She saw jaken and dediced to follow him determined that she will get back the shards give them to inuyasha and go back home she wanted to get as far away as possible. She followed him till she saw a huge golden gate in her view she heard a sound behind her she turned looked and turned back to face jaken but he was gone. She went up to the gate and a guard came up to greet her "Excuse me miss may I help you?" he asked "No its ok" "Well then mam I'll have to ask you to leave because you are on private property" he continued "May I ask who's property I'm on?" she asked "You might mam You are on Lord Sesshoumaru-sama's land" he answered. "Thank you" she turned and walked back she hid behind a tree and snuck around to the wall she followed the wall for a good while. She placed hana in the sling she made out of a sheet she bought earlier in the afternoon at the village. She began to climb the wall. She landed safely and continued walking it was late but she could still make out the shape of the castle she walked towards it. A few minutes later she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she fell AN- no she didn't fall on the baby so don't worry its ok relax he caught her before she fell on hana.Great you mad me tell out what was going to happen next in the story. : (  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of a roof she groggily sat up and held her head she reached for the sling that was hana was in and when she recognized that hana wasn't there she bolted up straight and started looking around it was late and in the night then she saw him he was sitting in the chair holding hana like she was some disease. "Wench may I ask you what were you doing on my land uninvited?" "Sesshoumaru I came back for my shards" "Why? You had no problem with me having them when you allowed me to leave with them the other night" he continued "Leave with them?!" she practically screamed "ahhhh" she held her head and he held his ears "You disappeared before I could get them back" "If my memory fails me Kail gave you a chance to get them back" "Kail? Who's kail?" she asked. "he isn't important now didn't he give u a chance kagome?" "sesshoumaru I just want the shards back.." "kagome do u know that you are trespassing on private property" he cut her off "Sesshoumaru did you know that you stole from me" she said. In the blink of an eye he was next to her so close she could feel his breaths and she could feel his. "my dear kagome I didn't steal them from you I merely saw a chance to take them and I took that chance". He leaned closer and kissed her it was brief but long enough to make her want more." "You may have your shards Kagome if you give me a good enough reason to give them back". He placed hana on the bed and walked out of the room. Kagome fell back on the bed then remembered the bruise on the back of it. She winced and placed her head down gently oh well she thought as she snuggled closer onto the bed its better than the grass and she fell back asleep ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Sesshoumaru layed down on the bed he still couldn't believe what he had just done he had kissed kagome and he realized another thing he didn't call her wench he called her kagome. He rubbed his eyes and a smile came across his lips he had kissed kagome. She didn't smell like most humans but she didn't exactly smell like a flower either she smelt like a mixture of fruits and flowers very pleasing to his sensitive nose. But that baby she had with her the baby smelt like flowers the baby smelt good. He would go and send for his priest in the morning he wanted to know why these two females that came into his life now smelt sooo good he needed to know because if he didn't he knew it would tear him up inside. "Come on sesshoumaru stop thinking about that wench" he said aloud 'You know you wont stop sesshoumaru' "O shut up conscience" he turned and tried to fall asleep  
  
AN\ well..how was it ? 


	4. Powers revealed

AN – I'd like to thank my first reviewers they know who they are I was soo excited when I saw that I got reviews like I said its my first fanfic. My brothers thought I was crazy. They didn't even know what inuyasha was. All they care about are video games anywayz back to the story   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall to go and meet with his priest. "Why am I so determined to find out why Kagome and that….uh…baby smells so different from other humans they are humans right?" ' I know why your so determined sesshoumaru'. "Conscience you need to learn to stay out of my business" 'Very funny sesshoumaru you know all I do is speak the truth' " Yeah well you need to learn to shut up" he said aloud.   
"Who are you talking to Sesshoumaru-sama?" kail asked as he stepped out of his room.   
"No-one kail, where are you going?" sesshoumaru asked. " Outside to practice my skills" kail answered. "Don't you have studying to do kail?" sesshoumarou asked. "Yes sir but-" "But what?" sesshoumaru asked "Off to the study kail, and don't come out till you're tutor see's fit". "Yes sir" kail dragged his foot down the hallway and headed to the study.   
Sesshoumaru continued on to the shrine he built for his priest.   
  
"Ah sesshoumaru-sama, what brings you to my shrine so early?". "Priest yukann, I have a guest at my home and something puzzles me about her…." Sesshoumaru started " A her huh, come sit down and explain to me your problem".   
"She is human, but she doesn't smell like a human she doesn't have that odd smell humans have do you know what im talking about priest yukann?" " oh sesshoumaru-sama I wish I knew what you meant but alas I myself am human and I don't know what you mean by odd smell, But if you can try and describe her smell to me I may be of some help, not much but some." "She smells like flowers and fruits at the same time and this thing she has with her she calls it a baby, the thing has a scent of flowers not really flowers but of nature I have been around the thing long enough and she smelled a bit like nature." The priest listened to sesshoumaru and rubbed his head " well sesshoumaru-sama is the baby a girl?" "Yes priest" "Platinum hair,lilac eyes?, very rare shade of lilac?" "Yes". "You wont believe this I actually know what the baby is" "You mean she isn't human?" sesshoumaru asked "No sesshoumaru-sama she isn't matter o fact shes a rare kind you hardly find them around they are only born when mother nature knows the earth is going to rot and die with all the evil that is about to take over the earth and when mother nature notices this a child is born from under the oldest oak tree in the whole forest...." "But priest yukann why was she found in that forest" "Because sesshoumaru-sama in that forest is where the earths destruction will take place where evil will take over and where everyone in the world at that time notcies the young ones powers." "Would you care to tell me about her powers?" sesshoumaru asked "Id be glad to, if the world ends tomorrow no one,but the books will ever know the childs true powers, After the battle that will take place she will make the choice to either reborn the earth or leave it to rot and die along with the people who destroyed it." "But what if it does happen tomorrow she is too young to decide weather to cry or leave the world.." they turned and saw kagome by the doorway "But the child has a special power, if we were so unfortunate to have the battle begin tomorrow the child's heart will pass the power onto someone she loves,but you must start training her to controll her powers after she learns too walk, I urge you to take this chance and start helping her to stand by herself as long as she can do that you shall start the training. and sesshoumaru about the other problem" sesshoumaru realized he was talking about kagome " Yes priest yukann" "you will have to find it out yourself,im sorry there is only one other race i can think of but they havent been around for about 4 million years,they were killed by an evil king that envied thier powers its a 99.9% chanc that she is a survivor." Kagome thanked him and left the shrine "Oh and sesshoumaru" "yes priest yukann" " Dont let naraku find out that you've got 2 special females on your hands" "what do you mean priest yukann?" "You would find out soon sesshoumaru-sama soon, i have s friend with a book that might help us i'll send for it as soon as possible and I will notify you my lord" "Thank you"  
  
Kagome waited outside for sesshoumaru."Excuse me sesshoumaru we still have the shards to discuss" she satrted "Alright" he said calmly "Alright....Alright?!" "Kagome if you want to take the shards back and have anraku send all his demons out to get you,thats fine with me you can leave the safety of this place and go get yourself killed in the forest i dont really care i mean its not like we were friends or anything you just happen to be a wench that happens to be of some use to me thats all." when he finished kagome swore she saw a little grin tugging at his lips he was really trying to laugh. "so kagomem, what do you do you heard the priest that baby is the last chance the earth has if a war starts and obviously one is going to start unless hse wouldnt have been born, so what are you going to do leave and put all of that in jepordy or stay and let her grow and be a better whatever she is, its your choice kagome"he stopped and looked at her"well?" he asked "well what?" she asked sesshoumaru did an anime fall into the ground. he got up " Are you going to stay or not?" he asked "I dont know sesshoumaru waht about the others?"  
"What about them kagome you'll love it here" "yeah right" she mumbled "I must admit kagome training isnt much fun but we will have our fun times" he finished "Our?" kagome asked "Yes kagome Our as in me and you" he kissed her lightly on the lips and walked into the castle.  
  
About 5 minutes later kagome was still standing where he kissed her still in the same position thinking about the last eight words he said to her [you love him dont you] she heard a voice sounded like a childs own,she turned and looked around [well?] the voice said again "no i dont i love inuyasha [dont lie to yourself kagome your heart chooses sesshoumaru] "where are you?" she looked at hana "did you hear that hana?" she asked her [yup sure did it was me] "aah" kagome nearly dropped hana but caught her back before she hit the ground.[now that we've gotten past the fact that i cant talk to you telepathically we shall have fun] kagome stared at the child [ come on kagome you heard the priest im special]  
  
AN- well how was it huh nice i know :) ok im getting a bit cocky but we'll get over it :) 


	5. Reunited

An- alrighty alrighty ppl im gonna skip to the war soon enough just let me take my time.We now have established that the baby can send kagome messages. The priest might now what kagome is and kail will be in the story more :). Some people asked me to describe kail. He looks like a miniature sesshoumaru but cuter ;). And in my story Inuyasha kinda likes shippou. Sango was hard on Kagome cause she was seeing her period and(her name will not be mentioned)it's a fanific okay writing by the rules tends to be boring. Hoped I cleared up some stuff for YOU. Oh and my sesshoumaru isn't that cold hearted. Cause personally I find him quiet attractive I know he's a cartoon character but they are the cutest one ever. And males that I find attractive aren't That cold hearted. So please just read it and enjoy it. And I know it can be a little bit confusing but don't try to understand it ( Sesshoumaru walked back to the shrine 2 days later finally the priest had gotten a hold of the book he couldn't remember if he had been this happy before in his life. He sat down with the priest "Hello sesshoumaru-sama" "hello priest yukann" "okay lets cut the small chat we have business to get down to" he said. "So what is she?" he asked "She sesshoumaru-sama is exactly what I thought she might be she is a Baddagdab..." "A wha?" sesshoumaru asked " Well shes actually a descendant of one, she has some of their powers but she still has human barriers too. Her kind could change their shapes at their own will, sound imitation, and they could raise the dead but because she has some human ancestor in her she will have her setbacks. She will be very tired after doing one of these skills. They are also known for their short tempers and vicious ways when they are aggravated." "ohh thank you priest yukann" "and the war is close sesshoumaru-sama so very close". Sesshoumaru left the shrine thinking about what priest yukann had said about the war. Obviously he had to start recruiting more soldiers and start training his army. he knew which side he was on. He was in his business room when jaken walked in. "Jaken do you know where my guest is?" "yes my lord she is at the hot springs with the child.He got up and headed for the springs. He opened the door and saw kagome in the water her back was facing him but the baby wasn't there.He started walking closer to her ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She heard footsteps. She turned and saw him "Ugh what are you doing in here?" she practically screamed." I just wanted to know if you are any good at climbing mountains?" He asked "Where are we going?" "I'm going to find trainers for kail,the child and you" "Me sesshoumaru why me I-" "Listen kagome I spoke to the priest you are a baddagdab" " A what?" "you have powers kagome" "Sesshoumauru!" she stood up then remembered that she was naked infront of him she sank back in the water and swam behind a rock checking to make sure that she was fully covered "sesshoumau I dont find your joke funny" "Joke? kagome i haven't got the slightest idea of what you're talking about?". He walked closer to her(the stone wasn't in the water) and grabbed her hand with one quick movement sesshoumaru had kagome's naked body pressed against his body "You know kagome you look really cute when your angry" kagome lifted her hand and was about to box him but he caught her hand before it contacted his face. He lowered his face so that he was inches away from her's he was about to kiss her when Kail burst through the door. They were hidden by the rock. "Sesshoumaru- sama?" kail shouted for him. Sesshoumaru handed kagome her kimono and she put it on  
  
"Over her kail" kail ran around to them "Sesshoumaru-sama i have a new power want to see it?"  
  
"Sure kail." They went outside and kail had his head back his arms pointing to the sky the clouds turned black and rain started to fall. He went over to them "I can change it back" he said "Do it"sesshoumaru encouraged. Kail did it again and the sky returned to normal."So what did you think uncle I can manage this one easier than the healing one and the hypnotizing eyes" "I think its a great power kail,but you must pack right away becasue tonight we go to Mount Fugima" " I finally get to start my training" kail ran off, heading to the castle. They arrived at the foot of the mountain the next morning. "You two will climb the mountain" sesshoumaru started "Which two?" kagome cut him off. He looked at her and smiled "You and kail of course" he answered "Why do we have to climb?" kagome asked "Just preparing you for your training kagome don't worry". By this time Kail had already started to climb with his bag on his back "Now tell me kagome, are you going to let a nine year old beat you up this mountain" he asked " Its kail sesshoumaru no one can beat him" she answered "And you believe this because you couldn't catch him?"he asked "yes" she answered. She began to climb the mountain not wanting to hear anymore of sesshoumaru's small talk. Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched her climb the mountain. He felt wetness on his kimono, he looked down and noticed that hana was drooling all over him " Kagome!!" he screamed. She looked down at him "What?!" "The thing its leaking from the mouth" he screamed. She sighed "Get over it sessy, you'll get used to it" she mumbled. He looked at hana scowled and leaped into the air. He was explaining the situation to the trainers when kail popped up. "I made it, haha" he started dancing. "Calm down kail and come and meet your trainers." "Yes sir" while kail was being introduced to his trainers sesshoumaru went by the cliff and looked over he saw kagome. She looked up and saw him "Sesshoumaru I'm going to kill you" she growled. He stretched his hand out to her,she grabbed it and he helped her up the rest of the way. "If you ever make me do something like that again I will personally get rid of you sesshoumaru" she said through pants. "Clam down Kagome". He turned and disappeared. Kagome sat on the floor "great, I'm stuck on a mountain with sesshoumaru my my what have a gotten my self into?". She was awoken at sunrise the next morning by a loud knocking on her door "Go away" she said. The knocking stopped, then the door flew open a tall muscular man game by the door way " I am your first trainer Miss kagome our training starts everyday at sunrise and ends at sunset" "and what are you training me to do?" she asked "Agility and endurance" he turned and left the room. "I am your trainer blah blah blah blah" she mocked him. She got ready and went to her trainer. After 3 weeks off training Kagome got some visitors. "Kagome?.....Kagome?" kagome recognized that voice it was sango's she must have been dreaming. She opened her eyes and saw sango smiling over her."Ahhh" kagome screamed in delight "Sango!!" she wrapped her arms around sango's neck "what are you doing here?" kagome asked "If you stop choking me I'll tell you" sango giggled " well" she started then shipoou burst threw the door "Kagome" he screamed and he ran over and hugged her " Sango, shippou what are you guys doing here?" she asked then she saw miroku and inuyasha by the door. "Well?" kagome asked "sesshoumaru sent for us" sango answered "About 5 weeks ago" shippou finished "so why did it take you guys so long?" kagome asked "Well you know inuyasha he had to think up a million reasons why he didn't want to come" sango said laughing "hey hey hey the mountain was very hard to find" was inuyasha's lame excuse. They all laughed. "So why did sesshoumaru sent for you guys?" kagome asked "Something about this war that's going to happen and that he wasn't sure when it was going to happen so he wanted us to get all the training we could so we would be prepared for the war" miroku answered. Shippou looked around "kagome,the last time we saw you you hadd a baby with you where is she?" he asked. " I haven't seen her since I arrived here" she replied. "Aren't you afraid sesshoumaru will get rid of it?" sango asked kagome smiled " Oh no sango, that baby is special she's real special" "What do you mean special?" miroku asked kagome saw her instructor coming she ran off to meet him " I'll explain it later" she screamed as she met up with her trainer halfway AN- how was it trust me you guys will love the next chapter :D 


	6. Perfect Life

AN- Ok guys it gets a little confusing now but please just bear with me.I didn't want to stretch the story and give you guys their life style.Sessy and kagome have gotten closer reall close. Sango and Miroku are even close if you catch my drift. Inuyasha and the real kikyou are okay i guess.  
  
  
  
Kagome is reunited with her friends, they are ready for war. All the jewel shards have been collected,Kikyou is back and all is well. Kagome lives the life of a goddess with sesshoumaru, kail and hana, The others live not too far away. It has been 7 years since the training and no war yet.  
  
Kagome sat across the table facing sesshoumaru and kail still creepy at his age.kagome accepted that and they both got along well. Hana was a mischevious little brat and a mark in the shape of a tear drop appeared on her forehead by the age of 3.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked through the window when she noticed his presence "what are you thinking about kagome?" he asked "Sessy it has been 7 years now and no war no battle the world seems to be at peace I don't get it" he allowed her to call him sessy now he kinda liked then name. "Don't let the peace fool you kagome, whoever is going to start the war is just waiting for the right time until then we should enjoy the peace"  
AN-im not sure he wore boxers or briefs or whatever  
  
  
He began to take off her kimono.He urged it to slither down her body, and in seconds she was standing there in just her panties.His fingers moulded her breasts so his thumbpads could begin drawing circles around their tips to encourage them to peak for him,his mouth continued to suck sensually on her neck. It was all so exquisite, the caress of his hands,the wetness of his mouth, the way he stroked one hand down the flat wall of her stomach and beneath the fabric of her briefs she simply gave up trying to fight it. on a shaky little sigh that heralded her complete surrender her eyes drifted shut, and, tilting her head back against his shoulder, she allowed him to arouse her.Her head turned on his shoulder, searching out his mouth so she could join her own with it."kiss me properly" she commanded.  
On an answering growl he swung her around,lifted her up his body until she was off her feet--then kissed her hard and hot and deeply.The wall not far away was a godsend as he pressed her back against it and let her feet find solid ground again. Kagom parted her thighs and pressed him even closer,then tightened herself around him.  
He was very aroused and with his kimono gone it left him free to use other,far more invigorating methods to keep her riding high on the crested wave of pleasure.Dragging her mouth free from his."You're wearing too much" he murmed sensually "I'll never wear panties again" she agreed with him.Sesshoumaru laughed,but it was a hard,tense,very male laugh,and it set fires alight inside her that did nothing for her self-control as he caught her mouth again and began kissing her greedily."I need the bed" she groaned,when things began to get too much for her and her legs threatned to completely give away."Im way ahead of you" he murmured raspingly. Opening her eyes kgome noticed that ther were moving.They arrived at the bed.With a complete lack of cermony he dropped her to her feet,then bent to get rid of her last piece of clothing.As her buried his mouth into this newly exposed part of her body,she stretched out an arm behind her and began tossing away pillows,raking back bedcovers.It was all very urgent very hectic,very fecered.No time for lazy foreplay,no hint of romance she wanted him now.She layed down flat on the bed then she remembered the door"Lock us in first" she whispered. "To hell with the door" he refused following her onto the bed as if they were joined at the hip."Im not stopping this if the whole house walks in to watch" with that he entered her,sure and swift and as she cried in sheer surprise he laughed again,the same very male laugh,caught her face between his hands then made her look at him "Hi" he grinned, ash her lashes flickered upwards. "remember me? i am your fantastic lover".He wasn't even moving.He was playing with her,toying with her.He had fired her up until she didn't know her own name anymore. She tightened the muscles around her abdomen.The motion meade him suck in his breath "Want to play sessy?" she taunted and raked her fingernails along his lean flanks where some of this man's most vulnerable erogenous zones were situated. The breath left his lungs on a driven hiss.Kagome put out her tongue and licked the sound right off his warm,moist,pulsing lips.He began cursing,and there was no hint of humour left him when he began moving on her with a fierceness that sent her eeeling away into a pool of hot sensation.When she shattered her arms flew out,wide,like a swimmer floating on its back.Sesshoumaru slid his hand beneath her head to her nape,then lifted her towards him.It was a need he'd always had,to capture her deaperate little gasps as she went into orgasm,and Kagome didnt deny him them now as she breathed those helpess little sounds into his mouth and felt his body quicken as he too came nearer to his peak.After that she remem that she remebered nothing.Not his own intense climax,not the swirling after math,not even the way he slid away from her,then lay fighting foe recovery.  
Kagome sat by the hot springs with sango and hana. The boys were filling their stomachs and everything was going great "We should go back to the forest" sango said "Yeah back to the peaceness of nature" "But the boys wont want to come"kagome said "Come on kagom sure they will"  
"Sango where's kikyou?" kagome asked sango looked around then back at kaggome they both laughed for they knew exaclty where kikyou was.  
  
They came unto the forest but they stopped at the opening "Smell that inuyasha?" sesshoumaru asked "Yes,blood stale and fresh". Hana walked over to a tree and touched it a green light surronded her she turned back to them "The war has started" she said.  
  
AN-sorry i hadto stop it guys but i have to start my maths and geo project. i'll be back dont miss me :) 


	7. Goodbye good friend

AN- finally its here my last chapter.  
They all looked at hana with shocked faces."Are you serious?" kagome asked "Yes,positive" hana ansered.They felt the ground shake they looked and saw a army of men they werent humans they were more like beings.Inuyasha looked closer and recognized the army's leader "Naruku" he whispered "Wha?" they all said "He was supposed to die we found all the jewel shards,he's not supposed to be here" sango said getting into her exterminator suit,Kirara appeared by her side.Inuyasha got his tetsusaiga out. Sesshoumaru transformed into his dog form.Kagome got her bow and arrow out and so did kikyou kail transformed into his dog form and hana stood in the middle of them all.  
"Get ready everyone" sesshoumaru said as the dark army started rushing towards them. "Sesshoumaru how do we kill them?" kagome asked "With nice stuff" hana answered. But no one heard her they had already started fighting.Kikyou shot an arrow threw one of the things heart. It fell and then came back to life.Inuyasha tried his Sankon Tetsusou,Hijin Ketsusou,Kaze no Kizu,Bakryuha and he tried the massive power of the transformed Tetsusaiga.But nothing worked Sesshoumaru tried his Dokkasou and he clawed at them but they werent dying.Kail was ambushed by some all of them piling down on him. Kagome saw him and started running towards him "Kail!!"she shouted as she saw more of them pile on top of him. Miroku saw and opened his kazanna towards them"Kagome" he screamed "duck" kagome fell to the floor and watched as the beings got sucked up by miroku's kazanna.She could make out kail's body she crawled and grabbed hold of him before he got sucked to."Ahh" miroku held his arm.They all backed away back to hana who was still standing where they left her.   
Sango who was panting hard decided to speak while inuyasha and seshoumaru tried to hold off the beings whole the others thought of a plan."what do we do know they arent being defeated" she said "they get their power from the evil that is corrupting the world as we speak right now" hana started they all looked at her "naraku some how got raised from the dead and he's back for revenge the only way we can defeat them is by weakening them" she finished "And how exactly do we do that?" kail asked."Good"hana answered. they were all confused by her answer. She looked at kail who was leaning on kagome."Put him down kagome." Kagome placed kail on the floor Hana walked over to him"Kail why dont you use your healing power?" she asked"Too weak"he said. She placed her hand over his heart and all his scars and bruises healed and he got a full burst of energy.kagome picked up a flower stuck it to her arrow and shot it at one of the demons heart.It went straight through and the being disintigrated and only her arrow was left. Kikyou looked at her and they both start oicking flowers and shooting them."They are weak" hana said anything you do to them will kill them now. Inuyasha used his sankon tetsusou and killed half of the troops.  
After battling for hours the battered crew came face to face with the enemy naraku once again."Glad to see that your alive and well naraku" Inuyasha said "Flattery will get you know where inuyasha now get out of my way" naraku said. "No can do,naraku" sesshoumaru said standing beside inuyasha they were blocking Hana."Come on guys let me see the earths saviour" narauku said. Hana pushed through sesshoumaru and inuyasha. Her hair swept the ground as she walked closer to naraku.as soon as he saw her he began to laugh "the earths saviour is a mere child" he said and laughed louder."Laugh while you can naraku,I will see that you are disposed of personally"hana said but it wasnt her voice it was a woman's voice.Her eyes took on a green colour and she was floating now. She outstretched her right arm and a sword appeared.Naraku readied his sword. Hana charged after him and they went into a sord fighting frenzy. Hana got stabbed in the side.She healed quickly and chrged after him agian before she reached him she saw naraku fall she looked and saw kail drop a stone. She walked over to him and rammed her sword through is throat she cover her eyes as the balck blood sputtered all over her.She looked and saw all of them looking at her she looked around and saw the blood and dead bodies all around. She saw a vision of the rest of the world all the evil things died when naraku died.She looked back up at them nd smiled she opened her mouth and a purple mist came out one by one the gsng fell asleep. Hana crossed her hands over her chest and she floated up to the sky." I call upon you mother nature and father time, I have decided to spare this earth" two energy balls appeared beside her "Why do you wish to save this earth?" one asked. "Because i have found love here" she said as she looked towards Kail."as you wish my dear" they floated off to clean up the rest of the earth. Hana closed her eyes and the green light came around her once again. She held her head back and screamed as pain shot through her body. all the wounds her firends experienced appeared on her body and she started bleeding. The tear drop on her forehead shone a bright red colour then it dissappeared. She fell to the ground and she opened her eyes she looked around all the blood and eveil was gone the earth was good and peaceful once again. She noticed her friends begining to wake up Kail was the first to wake up he saw her as a beautiful teenager he walked over to her. "Good-bye Kail" she said "I wil always love you" she kissed him and disappeared. He reached out for her "hana!!" he screamed but she was gone. The othere had already awoken and saw her leave. Kagome went over to him and hugged him "Its alright kail,she'll always be ther for you" They got up and noticed all their scars were healed.They began to walk awa. Kail looked by his feet and he saw a neckalce with a pendant in the shape of a teardrop he picked it up and caught up with them.  
  
They were all in the garden giving Hana a proper burial. When A servant came rushing out to sesshoumaru"Congratulations lord sesshoumaru, you have a baby girl" They all looked at sesshoumaru.Then they saw Kagome walking from the castle with a bundle in her arms. When she reached them Sango screamed"YYou were pregnant?! the whole time?" she wrapped her arms anrpund kagome in a hug. "But you didn't show" inuyasha said "My race doesnt show" kagome answered. She looked over to kail who was by the headstone. "Kail,would you like to hold her?" kagome asked.Kail took the baby from her he looked at the baby and a smile cam across his face. The baby looked exactly like hana.  
The End  
  
An- :) its finished sorry the war was so short but my exams are coming next week and i really need to start studying see y'all later. peace. 


End file.
